The Snowflake With A Dream
by FrostyNipsSweetKiss
Summary: Jackson Frost. The stubborn boy that only has one group of friends due to what had happened to his sister about a year ago. The dreams he had been having about a certain girl, begin.The problem is, she is a mystery. He only vaguely remembers traits of this young woman he has never seen before. He is quite certain she doesn't even exist. ModernAU.
1. Another Dream

**_Cause I,_**

**_think you're from another world,_**

**_And I,_**

**_I couldn't love another girl,_**

**_Cause you,_**

**_you make me feel like I'm,_**

**_Intoxicated,_**

**_Toxicated_**

* * *

Flashes.

This time it was about her hair. It was a few days ago he had a dream about her purple eyes. Or was that yesterday? Time was different when someone was sleeping. It didn't quite matter, she was still there. He couldn't see her whole face at all and if he ever did, he wouldn't remember.

"Jaaaack..."

* * *

His eyes shot open and he gasped. Sweat clung to his collar bones as he laid on his elbows. His blue orbs looked to the alarm clock. It was time to get ready for school. He groaned, throwing himself onto the bed and staring up at the barren ceiling. He slipped his socks and boots on, scanning the room. His fingers curled around the strap of the bookbag, slinging it over his shoulder.

"Bye Manny! I'm heading out now." He called to his Uncle, shutting the door as the cold air kissed his face. Sliding across the cool pond that was in their front lawn, Jack sighed heavily. He continued on the front lawn before walking into the small patch of woods heading towards the school. The campus wasn't too far from his house, only a couple blocks.

There he would meet North, Sandy and Aster. His best friends. Aster has anger management issues, Sandy is mute but very wise. North moved from Russia at the beginning of Jack's freshman year. Well, everyone's freshman year. Jack, Aster, North and Sandy are all Juniors now. They have been through thick and thin together and basically made a blood pact to stay best friends.

Aster is the one with the many tattoos and built frame. Jack's nickname for him is Bunny or Kangaroo, because of his ears and accent. they are pointed like them. He would get punched if he called him 'Elf'. Sandy is the short stack, while North is the tallest and...widest. Jack was the slim and stubborn kind. He wasn't particually nice. Not ever since what happened.

Now that he was on the campus he walked to the corner in the front of the school where the gang would meet. And as usual, there they were.

"I hear that new girl is coming to town today!" North said with his thick Russian accent. Jack discarded it and walked toward Bunny.

"Aster! I need you to draw me something real fast." Jack urged.

"Dreamt about that Sheila again, eh?"

Jack rolled his eyes and nodded, explaining what he had saw. Aster quickly colored the eye in, showing the canvas.

"That's it." He breathed.

Jack had his own page in Bunny's art book, that filled with the dreams he had been having. Jack's blue pools looked from the eye, to her vibrantly colored hair, then to her hand. On the hand, there was a birth mark shaped like a little flame. She had a couple rings on and it flashed back into his mind once more. Oh how he wished she was real. Sighing slightly, Jack's eyes fell to the ground, kicking the snow around.

Sandy patted his back; Jack ignoring his gestures to help the boy. "I'm fine." he mumbled, walking into the school.

Maybe she wouldn't even be what he wanted her to be if she was real. She could be the total opposite of his liking. He walked into his homeroom, class 159 a.k.a Chemistry. Taking his spot in the third last row, he laid his book bag upon the table beside him. His eyes wandered outside as flashbacks happened to his dreams, yet again.

_Flash_

A soft giggle, before a blink of her violet eye.

_Flas_h

Her hair blew in the wind, revealing nothing.

These were the exact same images he'd been seeing for a while. The eye was new, but the last two were in a time period of 6 weeks. Sighing, he watched the soft snow fall to the ground. His blue hood rested upon his head, before the bell disturbed his train of thought. Jack wouldn't be able to see his friends until his free period/lunch. That was 7/8th period. There were 12 periods in a day. It was only the first few months of school and Jack wanted it to be over.

He was hoping that a new start would come out of this year. Sophomore year had been hard on him, his grades, his family...everything. He got his hopes too high...again. The thing about Jack, is if he is promised something, or told something will happen, he puts this false faith in himself and when it comes crashing down, he dreads it. That's why he's so difficult and stubborn.

Mrs. Hennington walked in, the makeup on her face ridiculously dark, the wrinkles more visible than the gray hairs upon her head. Jack hated her with a burning passion, as for her...she hated him more than anything and would make up excuses for him to get out of her class.

Jack would come to class late most of the days, because he would walk Jamie and Sophie to school. He would arrive to school, but leave before the bell rang to hold Soph's hand and talk to Jamie while taking them to the Intermediate School. It wouldn't be long before Jack would have to leave for College, where he wouldn't see either of them.

Sophie had a snow day and was probably snuggling a sick Jamie.

The sound of a slap snapped Jack into reality. The meterstick was on his desk and Mrs. Hennington was glaring.

"Mr. Frost! Would you please stay on planet earth!" She nagged.

"Would you please.." Jack started, before stopping.

Jack had a bad habit of not thinking before words spilled from his lips. Only telling his secrets would he only think. He could tell Jamie everything without thinking and regretting. It was one of the great things about their friendship really.

"...What was that?" She asked.

"Would you _please_ shut the hell up!" he yelled, looking bluntly into her eyes.

"That's it! I've had it with you! To the office now!"

"What am I? Five? Gosh." He mumbled, grabbing his bookbag and striding out of the classroom.

* * *

"You'll be fine honey." Her father reassured.

"Well we move from place to place all the time, it's hard when I just got used to Boston, now we're in Burgess." She replied, taking a deep breath.

"Did you brush?" He asked as she was half way out of the car.

"Of course I did dad. Couldn't miss it even if I wanted too."

"Okay. I have a good feeling about this place Toothiana. Just wait." Her father reassured once more, before she hopped out of the car. Her auburn hair glistened as the colored streaks became lighter in the suns smile.

Her bookbag slung over her shoulder, all of her notebooks, sketchpads, pencils, pens, erasers, lunch..Shit! She knew she forgot something. Groaning loudly, Tooth made her way up the stairs to get to the main office. Placing her blue beanie on her head, she covered the colored streaks. Hanging from her neck there was a feather with a small charm of a tooth and a few other gems. It was originally her mother's who left Tooth at a young age.

Her shirt was lace in the back, the design were roses and hints of snowflakes. The front design was black and white grunge stripes. Her jeans looked like the sky with the clouds and everything. Her boots were white and comfy. She stopped to dig around in her bookbag. Grabbing her glasses, she placed them on her face, now getting to see where she was going. Her natural violet irises looked brown now, a purple hue still visible.

Once she reached the main office, she smiled. "Uh..H-hi." she mumbled, looking to the fragile lady that sat at the desk.

"Ah! The new student!" Said a voice that made her jump catching her off guard. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a white haired boy rolling his eyes before looking out the window.

The assistant principle walked to the white haired young man, as the principle talked to Tooth. "So this is you're schedule." he said handing her the piece of paper. Her eyes skimmed the paper and she nodded silently.

"You've made it just in time! It's only half way through first period." He exclaimed excitedly.

_'Oh greaaaat. A whole day of people looking at me like I'm an alien.'_

Once everything was sorted out, Mr. Jared, the principle took her to her first period. Room 146 Mr. Chalke's History Class.

"Ah! You must be Toothiana Fisher." Mr. Chalke said. Another nod came from Tooth.

"Have a seat next to Aster. Aster! Wave so that Miss. Toothiana can tell where to sit, please."

Aster looked up, waving his hand as his eyes went wide. Toothiana walked over and sat next to him. Bunny knew she looked all too familiar. Why the hell couldn't he remember her?


	2. New Girl

Tooth sighed as almost everyone's eyes were on her.

"Oy Sheila. 'M Aster." He introduced.

Tooth nodded, not wanting to speak.

"You mute? Or just shy?" He asked softly so that Mr. Chalke wouldn't really notice. Tooth nodded her head no in reply, tapping her finger to her front teeth. It was quite a bad habit.

"'Ey, how about you sit with my mates and I later at lunch. Find the water fountain." He whispered, to which Tooth nodded.

A few more dreadful classes of people making fun of her name later, it was the period before lunch and Tooth quietly walked up to her next class. This one was math. She walked in, seeing the boy from earlier. Her eyes scanned the room, wondering where her seat would be.

"Ah! You're Toothiana Fisher, correct?" the teacher asked.

She nodded, pressing her glasses up as laughter left some of the students' lips. Tooth looked down before around. "Right there." he pointed, the seat behind the white haired male.

Beginning to walk over, a leg with a high heel extended in her path, tripping her. She squeaked, hitting the ground with a thud. Her glasses fell off, rolling a bit off to the side. Standing back up, Tooth fixed her beanie and glared to the snob that owned the very plastic looking leg.

Tooth rolled her eyes and sat to where she was assigned. The teacher started talking and Tooth doodled. They were pictures of teeth, as her dad got her hooked on the obsession. Biting her lower lip softly, her eyes found the board, actually paying attention.

"Jack. Could you solve this?"

Tooth's eyes fixated on the boy next to her, watching his eyes search the board.

"It's already solved." He said sitting back again. The teacher nodded, before starting to explain why it was solved.

"Toothiana, do you know how to-"

The bell music begun and she grabbed her bag putting her stuff in it before walking out. Jack followed behind.

"Hey! You!"

Tooth stopped, turning her torso slightly to see who it was.

"You dropped-" Jack said, looking into her eyes for a split second. Another flash appeared but...no image. Nothing. All of a sudden he was very lightheaded, and finished his sentence. "Your glasses." All together it was very blunt and Tooth could tell he didn't like 'helping'.

His arm extended handing her the glasses. "Thanks." She replied, heading down the hall as Jack wondered what had happened. He looked around, realizing he had been standing for who knows how long in his own dreamland.

Tooth slipped her glasses into her bookbag and headed to the water fountain, where the guy-Austin? No something with an A was supposed to meet her.

Looking around, she sighed knowing he was poking fun at her. Just as she was to turn around she heard, "Toothiana!" Making her freeze, turning to the Aussie accent. He signaled her over, to which she walked over. "Look, this is the new sheila. Toothiana. I don't think she likes to talk much, though." he explained, making Tooth smile and roll her eyes.

Once introductions were done, Tooth smiled. "Oy' where's Jack?" Aster asked. Tooth kept quiet, knowing someone would make fun of her voice. No matter where or what she would do, someone always made fun of her.

"So, Toothy. Where you come from?" North asked, munching on some of his food. Tooth sighed, looking to the bigger man.

"Boston, Massachusetts." Tooth replied, placing her elbows against the table and messing with her tooth shaped ring.

Jack walked by, sitting across from Sandy, who sat next to Tooth.

Why'd you move to Burgess? Sandy had written on a page of his notebooks. Jacks ears perked up waiting for her to speak.

"Well, my dad is a dentist and his dumbass boss keeps moving us places." She replied, sighing softly. After that they started asking questions.

"Tell us about yourself! C'mon Toothy!" North said poking her stomach, in reply she jumped a bit and snorted. "Stop! Okay, okay!" she squeaked.

"My name is Toothiana Fisher, I like to sing, read, dance, especially dance. I love my ballet classes." she said making a funny face. For once Tooth actually felt accepted into a group. It made her elated.

"Sheila, are you wearing contacts?" Aster asked, looking into her eyes. "Nope! It's a genetic flaw." She said, blinking a few times as North and Aster looked to her eyes, Jack doing a double take. Sandy smiled at them.

Jack watched, tilting his head slightly. She was bubbly, excited, a bit hyper. The total opposite of Jack. He slightly grimaced, going back to his food.

Tooth slid her phone out of her pocket, revealing her awkward slide phone. It was covered in glitter and a few stickers of butterflies. Checking the time, she set it on the table and went back to conversing.

By the time they left, she had 3 new contacts in her phone, shooting them all texts saying hi. As she walked out with Sandy, Jack moped behind listening in. Tooth had her books in her hands, making little hand gestures. "I really like it here. It's way better than Bos-" she said before walking into a girl. Sandy went wide eyed as the girl grunted and slapped the books out of Tooth's hands, walking off with what it seemed to be a 'posse'.

Tooth sighed, picking her books up, as Jack walked ahead. "Who was that?"

* * *

"...That-" said a fimiliar voice. Jack stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head to the side. The voice that began to talk to Toothiana was Pitch Black. The popular stoner boy. "That was Cynthia Rella. Cindy for short."

"Oh...thanks?" Tooth replied and from what he heard walked closer to Pitch.

"Pitch. Pitch Black. Oh, anything for a lovely new girl. Maybe potential arm candy material."

Jack's ears narrowed into their conversation, eyebrows raised. That was low. Lower than the leech-sucking type here at school.

Jacks eyes narrowed and he turned around. "What are you doing back from jail?" Jack questioned, looking to Pitch.

"I was a good boy. Unlike you." he replied giving a dirty look.

This guy was just asking for it. Sandy stood up, leaving Toothiana confused.

His head nodded no, looking up to Jack. "Just leave her alone."

"Fine. I'll leave the songbird alone..." He said stroking her chin, making her chirp and jump.

"Songbird?" Jack asked, hiding a pathetic look.

"I heard her singing earlier, it's quite gorgeous. A sweet, silky yet strong voice comes out of a petite girl." He said backing up.

* * *

Tooth rubbed her the side of her chin on her shoulder hiding her small blush. Sandy rolled his eyes as his comments started getting creepier, shooing the man away. "Th-" Tooth started before realizing Jack was gone. The school day was almost done and the next class of the dreaded day was gym.

She walked into the locker room and just her luck Cynthia was there. Rolling her eyes, Tooth got changed quickly, throwing her stuff somewhere where nobody could secretly hide it. She looked in the mirror fixing her colorful hair before walking out. "Welcome Toothiana!" The gym teacher said. Jack was to the side leaning on the bleachers.

Once again he did a double take looking at her head. Why was this so familiar?! He kept getting flashes, but no answers, no pictures. He shook his head, getting back to reality. "Dodgeball today?" Jack asked, looking to the rubber balls in the middle of the floor. The teacher nodded, and it seemed that everyone loved it because when the rest of them heard it they all jumped for joy.

TWEEEET!

The whistle blew and everyone headed for the dodgeballs. Cynthia and her posse were on the side with Jack. Tooth got the people who could dodge but couldn't throw.

"Can anyone here throw?"

The other side laughed, showing that they did indeed suck at throwing.

"Looks like I gotta do everything." She sighed, laughing a bit.

Cynthia gave an evil glare throwing a ball at Tooth, who successfully caught it. "Out." She said with a smirk.

Jack couldn't help but smile a bit before hiding it. Tooth threw it, hitting someone else.

* * *

Jack grabbed ball after ball throwing it this way and that. The same expression however stayed on his face.

He spotted Toothiana, whistling before throwing.

"Shit!" he yelled, realizing it would hit her in the head.

Right before it would hit her head, she turned and SMACK! with a thud.

The whole room stopped, all that was heard were rubber hitting the floor and girls laughing softly. Jack stayed behind as everyone went looking to see if she was okay. Thankfully she was, but it made head pound.

* * *

Tooth fled into the locker room with an eye that would twitch as water dripped down from it. "Ow." she mumbled, walking to get changed. As she was getting changed, her phone vibrated.

_bzzzt._

_bzzzt._

_*NEW MESSAGE FROM: Aster*_

_Aster: 'ey! you need a ride home? north can give you one, he drives us all home daily. it could become a thing for ya too! meet us at the front our usual spot is by the corner._

_Toothiana: sure! thanks just need to get everything b4 i come see you guys. _

She grabbed her things going to the last 3 periods of the day. Once it was all over, she met the guys at the front where they greeted and socialized. Jack fled about 7 minutes in, he didn't say anything either.

"Well this was an interesting first day! I finally get accepted into a group! This is exciting!" she said with a squeak. Sandy smiled, nodding happily. "We're glad you actually like us!" Aster said with a smile as well.

"Let's get you home." North said, dragging Aster with him. "You sure this new car is safe North?" He questioned, gulping.

"Of course!"

After a long crazy drive, Tooth hopped out of the car saying her goodbyes and heading into her house.


	3. Donuts Anyone?

Tooth walked into her house, setting her school stuff down. It was a Friday-great day for a first day! Her phone vibrated, making her jump.

_bzzzzt_

_bzzzzzzzzzt_

_*NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM: North*_

_North: Toothy! We have plans tomorrow if you wld like to come. From 1 to 10, but we can leave at anytime._

Tooth smiled, tapping her fingers on the buttons of her phone.

_Toothy: Sounds g8! What are you guys thinking of doing? My dad is pretty strict._...

_sending...sent._

Her father was working...as usual. His job hours are worse than anyone else that works at the company. He usually works until 10(p.m.) sleeps and goes back to work at 7(a.m.).

_bzzzzzzzzzzzzt_.

_North: Bowling. You want in?_

Tooth smiled, running upstairs while texting North back.

_Toothy: Sure! I love bowling. _

She slipped her phone into her back pocket and walked to her bags to find some cute clothes to wear for bowling. While doing this she played her favorite song 'Show Me How You Burlesque' By Christina Aguilera.

While listening to this song, she couldn't help but shake her hips a little. It was a very good song, nice beat and was different from ballet.

It did however, sidetrack her from doing what she had wanted to do. She got hot and sweaty and had been dancing for an hour before realizing it was 6. "Woah!" she said running over to find her cute sweat pants and baggy top.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked at the time.

It was 8. She groaned and took a quick shower. Not bothering to dry her hair, she put it up in a messy bun, getting her clothes on. She grabbed her phone off her dresser and headed downstairs.

There was a note on the door from her father.

'Morning Tooth. I won't be home at all this weekend, i have another meeting. Have fun at bowling tonight! ~Dad'

Toothiana rolled her eyes, opening the fridge door and grabbing the orange juice. She groaned, looking for something to eat. "Nothing yet." "Look's like I'm heading to the store..." she mumbled, slipping on her slippers. She walked out of her house, seeing the gas station down the road.

"Ugh, it's so cold..." she mumbled while her teeth chattered. She trudged through the snow, holding herself trying to keep warm. She began to trot as she felt someone was following her, but it was just a cliche thing.

She reached the store, walking in.

"Hi! Could i just have a small box of donuts?" She asked, with a smile.

"Glazed?" asked a familiar voice.

"...uh, yeah!" She said looking into the eyes of Pitch.

"Why, isn't it Miss Toothiana!" He said with a smile. "Yes, but my dad is waiting, so I really can't stay. Strict as hell..." she lied, looking at the donuts.

"Oh sure!" he said with a smirk. Right at that moment, Jack walked in noticing the two.

"Frost."

Jack just rolled his eyes.

"So! I really need to get back-" Tooth started before Pitch cut her off.

"No! Nonsense I'm sure you're father could wait a few.." He said grabbing her hand and caressing it.

"B-but you just said-I need to get back!"

Pitch chuckled. "Nope."

Jack sighed loudly, grabbing the donuts and Tooth's hand running out of the gas station.

"I didn-"

"Shh! Where's your house." Jack asked, continuing to pull her at a speed walking pace.

Tooth pointed, not saying a word.

Jack looked behind them seeing Pitch run out and search to see where they'd be. "c'mon!" he whispered, walking faster.

Tooth turned to her house, Jack following behind to take her to the porch.

"...Uh, Thanks...Jack."

"You know my name?" He quirked a brow.

"Well yeah, Aster said it, North said it, Sandy wrote it.."

"Oh, uh yeah." He said scratching the back of his neck slightly. He watched Tooth scramble for her keys, seeing as the door was locked. "Shit!" She said as her teeth chattered. Her hair was wet and her lips were blue. Jack's eyebrows pushed together in a worried manner.

"I-i-im locked out-t-t.." she said, looking to Jack. She was shaking, trembling and her lips got bluer.

"Tooth, lets get you somewhere warm..You can crash at my house if y-" He stopped as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she grew weak, passing out. Thankfully Jack had caught her. He tried to feel her pulse but he was always usually cold skinned himself. He didn't want to make it worse.

* * *

Looking around, he picked her up bridal style, her head falling into the crook of her neck and he looked for Pitch. Once the coast was clear, he quickly started to trot down the street, going back the way he came. Her temperature drop against his neck, his heart skipping a beat in fear he started running.

Soon he made it to the woods, his house in his vision.

"You'll be alright Tooth, you'll b- you'll be alright, _I promise._" He breathed, holding her head into the crook of his neck slightly.

He had never been this worried...not since...no. Why the sudden change? What made it so special? What made _her _so special? It all was so confusing. It was nothing like him to act like this. It was a weird feeling.

Once he reached the house, he kicked the door open. "Jack! What t-" Manny yelled.

Jack simply ignored him, running up to his bedroom and placing her in his bed. Her phone slipped out onto the floor, but he ignored it. Throwing the blankets over her petite body, he noticed how tan she was. Once again ignoring it, he concentrated on getting her warm.

"She needs _body _heat." Manny mumbled, watching Jack try to help.

"Y-y-you mean I have to.?!" Jack groaned, looking down at the fragile girl who wasn't getting any better.

"Yeah, you gotta interact. Ever since-"

"NO! Stop it!" Jack interrupted as the tears started forming in his eyes.

"You have loved one girl and one girl only, Jack. She's gone. It's time to move on...You don't even have to like her-" Manny said before Jack glared at him.

"Just try." he finished, looking down to Jack.

"Unless you want 2 deaths caused by you." Manny mumbled quietly walking out.

Jack's face went from depressed to angry. He knew it was true, but he didn't want to be reminded. He sighed, scooting the petite fairy-like girl over, sliding under the covers. He looked at her for a moment before pulling her into his arms.

He knew this feeling too well and it came too fast. Pulling her head under his chin, he held her close, trying to warm her up as quickly as he could. The time was 11:44, not even 2 hours before they would go bowling. Her hair was starting to dry, knowing her body would dry too.

"C'mon..." he whispered, pulling her closer than his comfort zone. Anything to save someone. He knew she was already going to be fine, but he didn't want to take any chances no matter how ridiculous it sounded.

Once he heard her inhale, he moved away slowly, back onto the floor.


	4. Is That A Challenge I Hear?

Tooth gasped, stretching slightly and slowly opening her eyes. She wasn't in her bed, her house, or even on her street. The first thing she saw was Jack.

"W-what happened?" she asked, rubbing her head.

"You got too cold and passed out. Ran to my house to warm you up." He replied handing her phone to her.

"oh...t-thanks.." she shuddered, her teeth chattering once more.

Jack rolled his eyes, sitting next to her on the bed. Grimacing he slightly opened his arms. Tooth tilted her head and hid a smile slowly placing her body in the gap of his arms while he wrapped them around her.

She trembled, clenching onto his shirt. Whimpering a bit, she shivered more. Jack grabbed the blanket, wrapping it around her and pulling her close.

"Shh..You'll be fine.." He breathed, rubbing circles into her back.

* * *

It took about an hour for her to warm up, so Manny brought hot chocolate up.

Jack didn't touch his, he was fixated on Tooth.

"Thank you Mr-"

"Just Manny."

Tooth smiled and gave a nod. The time was now 12:55, 5 minutes until bowling. "You're going bowling right?" Tooth asked, taking another sip of the warm liquid. Jack slowly nodded. Tooth grabbed her phone and told the story on why they shouldn't go to her house to pick her up; she just simply wasn't going to be there.

Once she got off the phone with Aster, she grabbed her coat and Jack followed. Once they arrived, Jack hopped in and Tooth followed.

"Oy shelia! Where are you gunna sleep after we go bowling?"

Tooth hadn't really thought about that...shrugging she buckled her seat as North began to drive.

They started playing music and it got quiet while they drove.

_"I'm bulletproof, nothing to loose.." _Tooth sang with the soft music in the background.

"Fire away, fire away..." Jack sang looking down at Tooth. Tooth smiled looking into his eyes before they both sang.

"Ricochet, you take your aim, fire away, fire away. You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am Titanium. Shoot me down but I won't fall, I am Titanium.~" They sang as Tooth fixated her voice up a few notches while changing pitch as well.

Not loosing eye contact, they continued to sing in unison. Aster and Sandy watched with a smile on their lips. Little did they know it but North turned the music off. Jack let her sing a solo for a moment letting her soft, rich, silk-like voice fill the car.

"Stone heart, machine gun, firing at the ones who run. Stone heart love is bulletproof glaaaass.."

Then Jack joined back in and they were both very quiet and it sounded so gentle.

"You shoot me down...but I won't fall...I am Titanium..." They both finished, Tooth holding hers out a bit more. Tooth blinked a few times and breathed out a small laugh. Jack had a very small smirk on his face, only Aster and Sandy saw it. They exchanged looks like they knew what was going on.

"Crikey."

* * *

Tooth blushed, moving away and tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. Jack rolled his eyes and shook head while they parked. They all hopped out and sped in, getting their shoes.

_"Wow, you have tiny feet." Jack said with a small smirk. _

_"No you just have big feet." Tooth replied with a slight pout._

North grabbed a few bowling balls to use for the first few rounds, while everyone got ready. The lights were turned off and there was fun music playing. They turned the blacklight on and everyone saw Tooth's eyes glow.

"Crikey shelia, them irises are a beaut!" Aster complimented, slightly grabbing her chin to get a better look. Tooth grinned immensely and blinked.

"Thanks! You have nice teeth! They're in nice condition. Do you floss?" she asked, covering her mouth. "Whoops."

Aster tilted his head. "You like teeth? Odd..."

Tooth nervously rubbed her arm, looking down. She knew it was a weird obsession, but teeth were so dazzling.

"Toothy it is completely fine you like teeth." North said nudging Aster.

Sandy looked to Jack and gestured to Tooth.

"She is very different, huh?" Jack whispered softly to Sandy. He replied with a big smile and a thumbs up. "Yeah, the good different." Jack said quietly.

* * *

"Who wants to bowl first then?" North asked looking around.

Tooth stood up and walked over to the first lane, grabbing the ball from North. Jack walked to the lane next to Tooth, grabbing a ball. "You want to challenge me or something?" Tooth asked teasingly.

"Sure. I'm great at this game."

"It's on Frosty!" Tooth said with a smile.

"I'll win Miss Toothiana."

"Fat chance." She replied walking halfway towards the lane and swinging her arm, the ball gliding against the floor and rolling at a somewhat average speed to the pins. She started walking backwards her eyes focusing on the ball. Clunk, clunk clunk! 9 pins. "Dammit!" she said looking at the last pin in the far left corner.

North scribbled down the scores while waiting for his turn.

Jack smirked, doing the same but crossing his leg behind his other one, giving the ball more momentum. He knocked over 7. Tooth stuck her tongue out, making a face. Jack smirked once more pushing her face back. "Hey!" she squeaked, grabbing another ball. She aimed, nearly slipping. The ball spun, and rolled into the gutter.

"Princess lost her balance." Jack mumbled, hiding a smile.

"Hush it frostboy!" She said with a small smile. Sandy went up against Aster. Aster kept getting splits and Sandy was good at getting spares. The next few times Tooth kept getting gutter balls.

It was the very last round and Tooth and Jack were the finishers. She knocked over 3 pins and missed the rest. "What the hell?! I was fine a few times ago!" Tooth groaned, turning to gather her stuff. Jack stopped her, slightly pushing her back. "Grab the ball." He said softly. Tooth did as was told, and let him guide her.

* * *

Jack turned her around, pressing his body to her back. His arm wrapped around her stomach while his other arm was on the bowling ball with hers. "Now, watch." He mumbled lightly into her hair. Tooth giggled slightly as his breath tickled her.

_Flash_

Nothing. Again.

Jack ignored his flash of nothing, leading her down the lane and helping her gain momentum. The ball slid down the lane like butter, hitting all the pins down. Tooth squeaked and smiled happily, looking to Jack. It took her a few moments to realize she was gazing and he was still attached to her. Blushing slightly, she walked back to her seat as the scores were counted up. But what she didn't notice...

He was gazing back.


	5. Can She Stay?

_**To the sky,**_

_**flyin high,**_

_**take me to the moon.**_

_**Day or Night**_

_**we don't have to say a word.**_

_**Cause you make me feel like I'm,**_

_**Intoxiced,**_

_**Toxicated.**_

* * *

The time was 10:53 at night. It seemed as if Tooth was the only one that was worn out. They did however explain how they've been doing it as a 'tradition' since they were 'wee' a.k.a since 5th grade.

"Winner is..." North started, looking the scores over.

"Jack." North finished, looking to Jack who was looking at Tooth with his eyebrows raised.

"Well princess?" Jack smirked, nudging Tooth with his elbow.

"Just wait until next month sheila, you'll get 'em then." Aster said with a wink.

"Oh hell yeah I will." Toothiana said looking up to Jack.

"Is that another challenge?" Jack asked, smirking once more.

He seemed to smirk a lot...Not really showing his teeth. Why was that? She hadn't seen his teeth yet. Did he not like to smile or laugh?

"Let us go home now-Toothy, where you sleep?" North asked, turning to look at the group. Tooth stopped dead in her tracks, raising her eyebrows. She totally forgot. Her dad wouldn't be home until tomorrow. Mentally facepalming she nervously rubbed her arm, looking around. "uhh..I-I" she started before Jack butted in.

"My house."

Tooth's eyes widened her forehead rising a bit. It did that a lot when she was sassy, angry, surprised, excited and other emotions. It was like a bird. How feathers puff out. Her cheeks puffed when she got mad.

"C'mon!" Jack urged, walking out the door, holding it open for Tooth. Aster walked into the door, rubbing his head. Jack snickered, sliding on the slush and snow to the car. His elbow bumped into Tooth's causing her balance to be tipped and she almost fell. She nodded her head and gave a breathy laugh.

Once everyone settled in, they drove off, quiet once again. The music wasn't playing and Radioactive was stuck in her head.

"I'm waking up, to ash and dust." Tooth sang, continuing the line.

"This is it the apocalypse. Woah-oha. I'm breakin up, I feel it in, my bones are numb, enough to make my systems blow. Welcome to the new age, to the new age, welcome to the new age, to the new age. Woah-oh-oh, woah-oh-oh I'm Radioactive, radio active." She sang, closing her eyes as she did.

Once she opened her eyes, Aster, Sandy and Jack were once again staring. She blushed and rubbed her arm again, looking back out the window.

"You do have talent Toothy." North commented, smiling.

Tooth smiled and nodded a thank you.

* * *

They dropped Sandy off first, nodding.

"Oh shit! It's break! We don't have school for a week!" Jack yelled, smiling.

"Well, I arrived at the best time didn't I!" Tooth giggled. Her phone vibrated, and she didn't pay much attention to it, but when it made the voicemail noise, she picked up.

MISSED CALL FROM; Dad

She dialed her voicemail and her father was speaking.

"Hi Tooth! Hope you're having fun. I have to go to court in India...I wont be home for a few weeks. I'm sorry honey. I love you!" Click. Tooth's eyes welled with tears and she sniffled.

"Toothy? You okay?" North asked as Aster turned to look. Their faces full of worry.

"Well...My dad won't be home for a few weeks. I have no clothes. They are still in the Fedex truck. In Massachusetts Because my dad still has to call. I have no home for a few weeks." She said as her voice cracked a few times and one tear was shed. "My dad has been like this since my mom died." She added, looking away.

Aster looked to North. Jack wore a sympathetic face, looking to the both of them.

"You can borrow my clothes..I'm pretty sure my Uncle won't mind you staying for a few weeks..." Jack mumbled, reaching for her shoulder. He hesitated and retracted it.

"You sure? Most of the time I don't think he wants to come home because of me. I think he purposely takes these jobs to stay away from me." She said as her cheeks puffed with anger.

"Stop talking about yourself like that.." Aster mumbled as North drove to Jack's.

"How about we have a sleep over? Guys don't normally do that, but hey! If someone needs cheering up then.." Aster added, looking to Jack. Tooth simply nodded no.

"I'm fine, just need to calm down." She said as her face went straight, her eyes a bit drowsy looking and her face looked so miserable the way her tear stained cheeks stayed puffy. She solemnly looked out the window.

"There's one thing you should know about me..." she mumbled sniffling. "I can go from super happy to depressed in the snap of a finger. It doesn't happen a lot, but.." she added, looking back outside.

"Its fine Toothiana. We might have only known you 2 days, but your company always welcome!" North said, as Aster nodded. Jack barley nodded but it was enough to put a small half smile on her face.

"Thank you." she said softly, as they turned down Jack's street.

* * *

Once arriving, Tooth hopped out and Jack followed. Shivering once again she waited for Jack so they could talk to Manny about staying at his house. Jack tried offering a smile but it felt foreign to him. He just simply smirked and Tooth looked away. Jack opened the door and Manny sat on the stool.

"Ah! Toothiana! Welcome back." Manny said with a big grin looking to her then Jack.

"Just make yourself comfy." Jack said giving her a push to the living room. Tooth looked at all the nic-nacks that Manny collected, smiling softly at them.

"Manny, Could she-uh..stay for a few weeks? Her father didn't give her keys and she locked herself out...Her father wont be home for a few weeks." Jack stated, looking to his Uncle.

Manny nodded happily as his smile got bigger. "You pay attention to what she says huh? Unlike other people." Manny added, watching Jack walk away.

"Oh she's special. I can already tell." He mumbled to himself as he brought his mug to his lips.

Tooth softly touched the arrow-tips as Jack approached with his hands in his hoodie pocket.

"You look tired." Jack stated, smiling.

She didn't have enough time to fangirl, too tired for it. Nodding, she giggled softly before he grabbed her arm slightly and walked her to his bed. Jack didn't mind that the woman was staying, he actually thought it would be fun.

Little did Toothiana know it...she was falling pretty hard for the frostboy.


	6. Breakfast!

Jack laid Toothiana down in his bed, looking at her with another smile.

"Oh Jack.?" she asked softly.

"Mhm?" He asked, sitting in the chair he had in there earlier.

"You have _gorgeous _teeth." she commented before yawning deeply and closing her eyes.

"Thanks, Tooth..." He replied, smiling softly.

* * *

Jack sat there gazing at her sleeping body. That warm feeling came again and it made him blush. Why? She didn't even do anything. She was asleep!

'C'mon Frost. You're just warm. Fall asleep.' Jack thought to himself, sliding next to Tooth in his bed. Curling a bit, he stared in awe at how cute she looked when she slept. His eyes soon got heavy and he slipped into sleep.

_Flash._

* * *

He struggled in his sleep, trying to wake from his cold sweat.

"Jack!" Tooth said softly, her hands gripping his shoulders, her leg in the middle of his. Jack gasped and his eyes shot open. He leaned against the wall, looking to Tooth.

"Was it a nightmare?" Tooth asked, looking him over. Jack nodded no, panting heavily. Quickly he slipped his sweatshirt off, throwing it on the ground. His shirt was half way on his sweaty torso as his chest moved up and down rapidly due to his panting. Tooth looked him over once more before yawning. She shrugged and flopped onto his bed again, falling asleep.

Jack looked down at Tooth, his actions moving faster than his brain. His hands reached toward the petite figure laying beside him, aiming to wrap her into his embrace. Alas, he threw himself back.

'What the hell Frost?! You cant just jump toward her. You aren't attracted to her. You aren't attracted to anyone. You can't. You just met her. No. Just go back to bed.' He thought, curling away from the woman who resided beside him.

Before Jack knew it, the scent of eggs filled his nose. Intaking the scent, his eyes slowly slid up half way, his head looking around to see Toothiana there putting one of his shirts on. Her back dimples were so..._'cute'_ he thought, before admiring her figure. His eyes widened and he pretended to be asleep, turning his body away from looking again. He fell back asleep quite quickly.

* * *

Tooth giggled when the baggy clothing slipped off her left shoulder showing her delicate collar bones. Turning to Jack, she let her hair down for the first time in what felt like forever. She really didn't like to have her hair down in school or really anywhere. But today it felt good. She walked over to Jack's bed, rolling his limp body over so that he was laying on his bed.

She grabbed his arm and shook it slightly, before Jack pushed her away with his free arm and turned away. Tooth raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes. Rolling him over again, she crawled over to him, placed her knee on the bed, swinging her other leg around his torso. The straddling position. Tapping his chest a few times his eyes slowly slid open once more and again half way. He saw she was on him. A pink color raised to the apples of his cheeks, before pushing Tooth off of him and turning away.

"Jack! Get up!" she said with a small giggle at the end.

Once more she straddled him and he fought. She grabbed his arms and pinned them to the bed as he pushed to get her off of him.

"I win!" She giggled, moving her face closer to his. He grinned knowing she wasn't paying attention, he pushed her up, flopping her down to the bed. His groin was pressed to hers, her arms pinned, and her legs wrapped around his torso. Jack laughed, moving his face in front of hers.

Her breathing stopped as the sun hit his face at an angle. He was so cute. Toothiana blushed, realizing the butterflies flutter like crazy in her stomach. She struggled, grunting a bit on the way.

"Sorry princess, I think I win." he said with a smirk. Tooth nearly whimpered, looking at his teeth. Unwrapping her legs she pulled them under Jack, pushing him away.

"Nope." And with that, she hopped off the bed.

"C'mon Jack! Breakfast!" she giggled. "I made it too!" Tooth made her way downstairs, skipping happily. Jack watched off the balcony upstairs, smiling. 'Frost stop smiling like a goon.' he thought, blushing madly now. Once the blush went away, he walked downstairs in a white tank top and sweatpants.

Tooth poured some coffee into Manny's mug, her glassy orbs scanning its features. It was black and it had what it seemed to be stars on the mug. She smiled sweetly, turning around and handing it to Manny. She noticed on the back of the mug it said.

_Everything starts with a dream. _

Tooth smiled at the quote and nodded to Manny. Jack walked to the fridge and grabbed the orange juice, but before he shut it Tooth ducked between his arms and placed the eggs in the place they were before. Jack didn't bother moving, his heart skipping a beat as she stared into his eyes for a moment.

* * *

Tooth returned to the food, serving Jack then Manny then herself. Before trying it, she looked to Jack and Manny for their input of her cooking. Manny chucked shaking his head before taking a bite. Whilst he chewed, his eyebrows raised, a pleasant smile creeping upon his lips.

"Wow!" Manny exclaimed. Right after, Jack took a bite nodding.

"Mhmm." Jack mumbled, continuing to eat. Tooth squeaked, and her cheeks puffed slightly with excitement. She then began eating. A great conversation started, leaving Tooth almost in tears from laughing so hard.

Once breakfast ended, Tooth grabbed her phone as her ipod slipped from the jeans on Jack's floor. She picked it up, playing some of her favorite music. It was a jazz song, and it was full of soul and pitch changes. It's what made it so fun to sing. Beginning to sing she forgot that Jack was in the room, and she blushed deeply.

"No don't stop, you have a gorgeous voice.." He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. Tooth's eyes glistened, scooting onto the bed with Jack. He moved away slightly, continuing to watch her.

She changed the song, now standing up and beginning to dance. Jack's eyes followed every one of her movements, smiling softly.

"You're like a bird, flowing and gliding with your dance movements." Jack mused, tilting his head as the song came to an end.

"Thanks?" Tooth said stifling a laugh.


	7. Shopping

"It's a c-compli" Jack said before Tooth got a text. She read it and threw it on his bed. Jack grabbed it, and placed his number in it.

"I don't remember putting my number in yet. So.." He mumbled as the keys were pressed and made little clicking noises. Tooth smiled, sitting next to Jack on his bed. He texted himself, and his phone made a noise.

Jack placed the phone back where it was and turned to Tooth. "So, how about we go shopping? You might need clothes because it's almost spring. Weather heats up quite fast here." Jack insisted, grabbing her petite hand. He stopped for a moment, grabbing her wrist with his free hand.

Placing it under her's he compared the size. Her finger tips touched the second line on each of his fingers.

"Wow, You have _huge _hands Jack."

"Nah, You're just _Bitty _Tooth."

Tooth pouted, sliding her fingers between his and standing up. The shirt slug off her shoulder once more and they got ready.

"See it's already 55 degrees out." He said walking outside in his tank top. Tooth put his blue hoodie on and Jack couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of how cute she seemed in it. Her cheeks puffed, she was so tiny. He loved tiny people.

Once they reached the store, Tooth waddled in, looking around. Still linked to his hand, she walked to the clothes section. There were a few lace back tops she grabbed full of color, with matching jeans. Jack grabbed some lazy day outfits, she grabbed a few dresses, and they went to the checkout. Total was about 15-19 total outfits. Pj's not included.

"What about shoes?" Jack asked, looking down to her old sneakers. Before Tooth could talk, he yanked her to the sneakers. She got one pair of high heels, high heel-sneakers and sneakers.

The price was ungodly large. "You-"

"It's for being a complete dick to you the time you were here." He said, handing money to the cashier. Before they could leave, Cindy walked in and laughed at Tooth.

"Look, it's the train wreck with legs." Cindy laughed, looking to her friend Jaz, who didn't laugh. Tooth looked down, away from Cindy. She walked forward, examining her.

"Ew, look at your hair. It looked better up honey." Cindy said grimacing. Jack hadn't noticed her hair was down and now that he realized it, it made his heart flutter more.

"Are those contacts? Soo out of style! What's in the bag?" She added, before Jack grabbed Tooth's hand and pulled it so that she was away from Cindy.

He then simply said, "Leave her alone." before squeezing Tooth's hand lightly.

"What does she mean to you? You just fucking met the broad!" Cindy yelled, walking closer. "Well, 3 days can really bring people closer." Jack said, glaring down at Cindy.

"You've changed Frost. I like that." she said with a wink before walking away. "Jaz!" She yelled, who then followed.

* * *

Toothiana sighed. They headed back to his house, and once they got to the woodsy area, Jack looked to Tooth. "Do you really let people walk all over you like that?" Jack asked, but Tooth ignored.

"Hey." Jack said, stopping her, and grabbing the sides of her face to make eye contact with him. "Don't let them hurt you." He said softly, looking down into her eyes.

Tooth felt like she was melting into his arms. She nodded, sniffling. "When we get home, you can try some of those clothes on." He said, grabbing her hand once more and leading her into his house. Tooth had her own little fashion show, play music while trying on the different outfits. They had a blast!

The last item she had to try on was her dress, and she walked out in the high heel sneakers.

"Well?" She asked, twirling slightly in it. Jack stared with awe written on his face. She looked stunning.

Tooth giggled. "Jack?" she asked, snapping her fingers in front of his face a few times. Jack blinked, and smiled.

"It looks great." He said with a smile.

"Thanks.." Tooth blushed, softly biting her lip. She changed into some lazy clothes.

* * *

**Sorry this one was so short! I want to skip a few weeks of them though, because I have a plan for them later..So plot twist? **


End file.
